pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Pingu and the Braces
Pingu and the Braces is the twenty-first episode of Season 6. It was written by Olly Smith. Plot Many years ago in his younger days, Pingu's grandpa used to be a famous weight lifter. Now that he has retired, he has decided to give away his weights to someone else would be able to use them. He wraps the weights up in parcel paper and sticks stamps on them ready to go to the post office. He is just having difficulties in loading them onto the sledge, when Pingu and Pingg come round to play. Pingu and Pingg then notice a photograph of Grandpa in his weight lifting apparel and he himself tells them that he is going to be sending his weights off to a new respective owner. Grandpa asks the two young penguins to help him load the weights onto his sledge, as they too heavy for him to lift. Pingu and Pingg pump up the muscles and together hoist each of the weights onto the sledge one by one. But just as Grandpa ties the weights down with a pair of his old braces, the sledge collapses under the weight's weight. Suddenly the telephone rings and while Grandpa goes to answer it, Pingu and Pingg go outside to play with his braces. First Pingg twangs the braces like they are a harp and then Pingu decides to use them as slingshot. Pingg holds onto both ends of the braces and Pingu loads them up with the fruit on the table next to them. Pingu first tries launching the watermelon, but it is too heavy so he loads the banana instead. The banana flies off like a boomerang and comes back with a splat against the archway next to the igloo. Pingu and Pingg then start using the braces as a bungee and they rocket themselves back and forth from on side of the igloo to the other. At one point Pingu ties the brace between the front door and the leg of the table for a really big launch. Pingu runs foward as far as he can, until he gets bounced back the other way at top speed. Pingg watches in amazement as Pingu is bounced speedily back anf forth between the arch way and the washing line. Suddenly Grandpa opens the front and Pingu is set spinning round and round the table. Just as Pingu thinks it is all over and he comes to stop, he is suddenly sent whirling back around the table in the opposite direction and flung onto a pile of logs. Grandpa is not too happy that Pingu and Pingg has been misusing his braces and Pingu feels very silly indeed. Then Pingu has an idea to help Grandpa get his weights up to the post office. He fetches a stamped crate and places it on top of two of the logs from the pile he missed up earlier. He and Pingg then put the weights inside the crate, loop the braces around that and tie the ends of those around the waists. The two of them then move forward one by one and the crate containing the weights rolls gradually along behind them on top of the two logs underneath. Grandpa sits on top of the crate to keep it steady and they soon reach the post office in no time at all. Characters *Pingu *Grandpa *Pingg *Mum (photograph cameo) *Dad (photograph cameo) *Pinga (photograph cameo) Locations *Grandpa's Igloo *The Post Office Goofs *When Pingu puts of Grandpa's braces, a split screen shot of Pingu's wings can be seen in front of the window towards the top of the screen. Gallery YoungGrandpa.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes